Kronoa Stars: Ch I The Beginning of the Chaos
by Chaos Star 14
Summary: A story set 3000 years ago about four young Starites named, Rhoku Kanimasha, Miko Kanmari, and Senkai Nukoto. This foursome are on a neverending quest to find the Kronoa Stars. Their adventures span across the far regions of space.


3,000 years ago there lived an ancient civilization called the Starite. The Starite lived on a planet called Staron. The Starite was an advanced race that had technology beyond what we might have in the future. The Starite looked like regular humans, but a little different. They had a star on their foreheads, which represent their age and their condition. Young children had small stars, the adolescents had medium-sized stars, and the adults had slightly bigger stars than the adolescents. The color of the stars represents their condition. **_Green_** is well, **_yellow _**is injured or sick, **_red_** is critical, **_blue_** is exhausted, tired, hungry, or thirsty, and **_black_** means you're dead.

One day a male Starite named Rhoku was outside playing with his friends, Miko and Senkai…

Rhoku: I hope something good happens today.

Miko: Yeah, same here.

Senkai: Ditto.

Later on, Rhoku and Senkai were sparring against each other. Basically they were practicing their martial arts.

Miko: Rhoku is in the lead by five points!

Rhoku: Yes!

Senkai: Hey, I thought I was in the lead!

Miko: No, you're not.

Senkai: Sometimes I think you're cheating for him.

Miko: I don't have a reason for cheating for him!

Senkai: I think you like him…

Miko: No I don't!

Senkai: Yes you do.

Miko: No I don't!

Senkai: Yes you do.

Rhoku: Alright, you two stop fooling around. Senkai you have a game to lose.

Rhoku puts the ball in Senkai's chest.

Senkai: Ha! In your dreams!

Rhoku: Check.

Senkai and Rhoku continued their sparring session. After a while the sun was starting to set and Senkai was sore because he pulled a muscle…

Rhoku: You okay, Senkai?

Senkai: No. I just pulled a muscle in my leg.

Rhoku: Well, sit down and I'll go get you some ice.

Senkai: Thanks.

Rhoku goes to his house, and gets some ice for Senkai's leg. Miko is keeping Senkai company, while he waits…

Miko: You okay, Senkai?

Senkai: Just dandy.

A moment later Rhoku comes back with the ice.

Senkai: Man, this feels good…

Rhoku: I knew you'll like it.

The sun starts to set and Miko sees something falling from the sky…

Miko: Hey, you guys! Look! A meteor shower is falling towards the ground!

Senkai and Rhoku look up towards the sky and see the meteor shower…

Rhoku: Wow.

Miko: This is beautiful…

Senkai: Yeah. I wonder if our parents know about this yet…

Rhoku: They probably do. I'm going home to see if they know.

Miko: O.K. bye.

Senkai: Guess I'll see y'all tomorrow.

Everybody goes home and tells their parents what happened. For Rhoku, however, it was a different story. Rhoku's parents, Miyana and Hayato, told him that it was just his imagination…

Miyana: It was just your imagination, Rhoku.

Hayato: (Whispering) No it wasn't…

Miyana elbows Hayato in the side signaling for him to be quiet…

Hayato: Mmph! Hey what was that for!

Miyana: Shh!

Hayato: But I was only trying to…

Miyana: (Sounding out Hayato) Anyway, that so-called "meteor shower" that you saw was your imagination.

Rhoku: Well, I saw a meteor shower, and it looked pretty real to me.

Miyana was beginning to say something, but the holophone beeped. It was Miko.

Miko: Hi, Rhoku!

Rhoku: Hi, Miko.

Miko: What's the matter? You look down.

Rhoku: Ah, it's nothing. So what do you need?

Miko: Can you come outside for a minute? I have to ask you something.

Rhoku: O.K. sure. Let me ask my parents first.

Miko: O.K.

Rhoku: Mom, may I go outside to talk to Miko?

Miyana: I guess so. One hour. That's all you get.

Rhoku: Yes ma'am.

Rhoku walks back to the holophone and tells Miko that he can come outside. Moments later, Rhoku sees Miko already outside his house and begin to talk…

Rhoku: So what did you need to ask me?

Miko: Hold on. The reason I asked you to come out here because, well…

Rhoku: Well what?

Miko: I'm thinking. I'm thinking. Okay. Do you know what this is?

Rhoku: What is it?

Miko: I don't know.

Rhoku: Can I see it?

Miko: Sure. Here you go.

Miko hands Rhoku a strange-looking rock.

Rhoku: Okaaaay. So it's a strange-looking rock. So what?

Miko: You're not looking hard enough. Look closer.

Rhoku looks a little harder and sees that the rock was glowing.

Rhoku: Okay, what is up with the rock?

Miko: I really don't know. But it's only glowing the colors that I like.

Rhoku: What are they?

Miko: **_Red_**, **_orange_**, and **_yellow_**. Like the Sun.

Rhoku: Like the Sun, huh?

Miko: Yeah, like the Sun.

Rhoku: Where did you get it?

Miko: My mom gave it to me. She said she got it from Ultra City.

Rhoku: Ultra City! That's twenty miles from here!

Miko: Yeah, I know.

Rhoku: (yawning) I'm getting sleepy.

Miko: Wait! Before you go, there's one more thing…

Rhoku: What's that?

Miko: Well, do you like me?

Rhoku turns around and coughs real loud.

Miko: Well…

Rhoku: Umm, how? Like a friend or a girlfriend?

Miko: Like a girlfriend.

Rhoku: Oh. Well uh, let me think. (To himself) Great, why did she ask me this?

Miko: I'm waiting…

Rhoku: (to himself) Got to make up my mind, quick! (Out loud) Yeah, I guess so. I mean, you are cute…

Miko giggled.

Rhoku: But you're short-tempered.

Miko stops her giggling, and looks at Rhoku with an angry face.

Miko: Hmph!

Rhoku: What it's true isn't it?

Miko walks up to Rhoku and slaps him across the face. "WHACK" When she was through, a big, red handprint was on his face.

Rhoku: Ouch! What was that for!

Miko: For being a jerk.

Rhoku: Well I'm sorry if I offended you, but it's true.

Miko: I guess I can accept your apology, for now. But I'll remember this.

She walks back to him again, but this time she gives him a big kiss on the cheek.

"SMOOCH"

Rhoku: Okaaaay… What was _that_ for?

Miko: Because I like you that's why, Rhoku. You ask the most obvious questions.

Rhoku: I do?

Miko: Yeah, silly.

Miko gives Rhoku a little shove.

Rhoku: Well, I'm going home. Tell me if anything happens to your rock.

Miko: O.K. Bye.

Rhoku: Bye.

Rhoku goes back into his house and sees his father sitting in his chair. Hayato calls Rhoku to him.

Hayato: Come here, Rhoku. I have to tell you something.

Rhoku: Yeah, Dad?

Hayato: That meteor shower you saw wasn't your imagination.

Rhoku: (to himself) I _know_ that.

Hayato: Those were the special Kronoa Meteors, Rhoku.

Rhoku: "Kronoa Meteor"?

Hayato: Yes, the Kronoa Meteors. But I don't understand why they came to Staron…

Rhoku: Huh? What do you mean they "came"?

Hayato: I don't know why, but I do know somebody sent them here.

Rhoku: Do you know who?

Hayato: No, I don't know who sent them here.

Rhoku: Do you have one?

Hayato: I think I do… Let me go check.

Rhoku: O.K.

Hayato goes to his bedroom and grabs a strange-looking rock.

Hayato: Here you go.

Hayato gives the rock to Rhoku.

Rhoku: (to himself) Great, another strange-looking rock.

Hayato: Do you see it glowing?

Rhoku: (to himself) How come I'm the only one that has to strain my eyes just to look at some colors coming from a strange-looking rock? (Out loud) No, I don't see it.

Hayato: Look a little closer.

Rhoku: (sighs) Okay.

Rhoku takes a closer look at the rock and see that it was glowing two colors, **_red_** and **_blue_**.

Rhoku: Isn't there supposed to be three colors?

Hayato: I think so. Oh! Now I get it.

Rhoku: What?

Hayato: The third color is **_black_**. That's probably why it didn't show up.

Rhoku: It's a coincidence that it is glowing my three favorite colors.

Hayato: A coincidence, huh?

Rhoku: Yep.

The two started laughing real hard. Then after a while the holophone beeped again. It was Miko and Senkai.

Miko and Senkai: Hi, Rhoku.

Rhoku: Hey guys. What's going on?

Senkai: Miko told me about the strange-looking rock her mother found.

Miko: It had turned into a gem. It seemed strange, though. When it turned into a gem, I felt a strong presence inside me. Like someone else was there.

Senkai: You're over-reacting, Miko.

Miko: I'm telling you the truth! The rock turned into a gem, and I felt someone else inside me. Someone stronger and, I don't know how, but it feels so familiar.

Rhoku: Are you sure? I mean, for once, I'd have to agree with Senkai on this one, Miko.

Miko: You guys don't have to believe me, but I know what I felt!

Hayato was calling Rhoku from a distance.

Rhoku: Hold on you guys. My dad just called me.

Miko: O.K. We'll wait.

Senkai: Yeah, what she said.

Rhoku leaves the holophone and sees what Hayato wants.

Rhoku: Yeah, Dad?

Hayato: I forgot to ask you this: Do you want to go to Ultra City tomorrow?

Rhoku: Sure! Can I bring Senkai and Miko, too?

Hayato: Yeah. Ask them first then tell them to ask their parents.

Rhoku: O.K.

Rhoku goes back over to the holophone and asks Miko and Senkai do they want to go to Ultra City.

Senkai: Yeah! I'll go! I'll have to ask Milani (Senkai's big sister) first, though.

Rhoku: Do what you have to.

Senkai: Yeah. I will.

Miko: I can go anyway. My mom works over there.

Rhoku: That's great! So I'll see you all tomorrow, right?

Miko: Of course.

Senkai: You bet.

Rhoku: O.K. Bye you guys.

Senkai and Miko: Bye!

As they said bye, the holographic images of Senkai and Miko disappeared into the machine. Rhoku grows tiresome and begins to get ready for bed. Meanwhile, Miyana and Hayato were talking about something.

Miyana: You gave it to him!

Hayato: Yes, I gave it to him. He asked for it and I gave it to him.

Miyana: Do you know the dangers that could cause? Giving Rhoku the meteor was not a smart idea!

Hayato: I didn't have to give it to him. I could've kept it for myself.

Miyana: Then why didn't you?

Hayato: It seemed like he really wanted it. So, I gave it to him as a gift.

Miyana: A gift, huh?

Hayato: Yes, a gift.

Miyana: I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Good night!

Miyana climbs into her bed and goes to sleep. Hayato is having second thoughts about giving the meteor to Rhoku. Meanwhile, Rhoku is asleep having a dream. He is outside a very large-looking temple and is fighting somebody. Rhoku is losing the battle.

Rhoku: I've never fought anybody this strong before.

: I bet you haven't. Want to know why?

Rhoku: Yes, tell me who you are!

: I'm the spirit in your meteor, Rhoku.

Rhoku: Huh?

: I'm the one and only Chaos Star!

Rhoku: What?

Chaos Star: Rhoku, I am a combination between you and your meteor, soon to be a gem fused within your body unleashing your Power, releasing me!

Rhoku: My "Power"? This can't be true. It can't be true!

Just when Rhoku says that, he starts to fall infinitely into a black hole screaming for his life. Seconds later, Rhoku wakes up and screams.

Rhoku: Man, I got to stop eating candy right before I go to sleep.

Rhoku looks on his nightstand to see the meteor still glowing from yesterday evening.

Rhoku: I have a bad feeling about this…

_Rhoku just woke from a nightmare scared of his own dream. He feels that something bad is going to happen very soon. What does Rhoku's dream mean? Find out next time in…_


End file.
